


coversing with the ghost of who i should've been

by SethLost



Series: Lyric Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because I have problems, Gen, Music, Rap Battles, Rap Music, Touches of Violence, also because wilbur and ghostbur have some shit they need to figure out, spoilers for the manburg arc, this is a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethLost/pseuds/SethLost
Summary: Wilbur and Ghostbur have a... conversation. If you could call a Hamilton-style self written rap-without-context a conversation.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Ghostbur
Series: Lyric Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181771
Kudos: 5





	coversing with the ghost of who i should've been

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM AWARE THIS IS NOT A STORY.  
> but I wrote lyrics. and I also do not care.
> 
> Italics are for Ghostbur.

am I just a monster?

_you're mislead, in your head_

but are we the bad ones?

_bloodshed, you've seen red_

I should know, should've seen,  
this country should never have been  
an answer  
my failure

_it's not gone, rebuild her_

too much lost, no more gained

_have some blue, you sound pained_

it's my soul, it's my heart,

_and it tore you apart_

and I'll never find an answer  
an ending

_please move on, you're spending  
your last chance at mending your mind  
on the country that made you go blind  
with rage _

and I'm stuck in this cage  
and this cycle of craze  
and of fire and blaze

_and this haze that you're trapped in  
can only be broken  
if you can let go of this pain that your soul's in _

but listen,  
my orchestra of triumph is dead

_and it should be_

valiantly must be  
but stuck my head are the lyrics  
that just can't be saved  
faced with challenge, I caved  
and I burned it all down  
to the ground  
and the road I had paved  
for the freedom we craved  
is shattered, and broken

_your mind is enslaved to a monster  
of vengeance and hate  
and you need to breathe out  
before it's too late  
to have peace  
please  
let your words and your harmonies cease  
let me handle your sadness while you fall asleep _

let me weep, let me grieve, for the people I lost  
for the souls that I reap,  
and the fire that cost me my life,  
the insanity ended the strife of my passion  
the courage that ruined it all 

_you're exhausted,  
you're writing in maddened, illiterate scrawl  
you need to forget the fall _

i can't

_you can stall_

you're calling my poetry stalling?

_what, then is it for, if not for preventing your passage?_

i'm sending a message

_and people have already heard it, so please_

you're offending me, leave

_i just want your relief_

well, you won't have it, go

_you're in pain, wil, I know_

i don't care, leave me be,  
you can run and be free  
I've begun to lose patience,  
it's final, my friend,  
we are done. 

_okay._

good day.


End file.
